fireemblemfandomcom_zh-20200216-history
迪優特
迪優特（Delthea、デューテ） 是以下遊戲可使用角色： 聖火降魔錄外傳 和它的重製版''聖火降魔錄 回聲 另一位英雄王. She is 13 years old in ''Echoes. 資料 Delthea is the descendant of a powerful mage and holds great talent in magic, more so than her older brother Luthier. A Duma Faithful necromancer Tatarrah kidnapped Delthea and brainwashed her into being his Witch servant (in Echoes, it's implied that it was Slayde who gave the information to the Duma Faithful on where she lived). Luthier asks 阿雷武 and the Deliverance to help him save his sister. They encounter Tatarrah and kill him, freeing her from the necromancer's control. Confused and wondering where her brother is, she flees the battlefield into the floodgate where she reunites with her Luthier and meets Alm and the Deliverance. She joins the army to end the war once and for all. After the war, she voluntarily decides to seal her magic and lives a happy life as an ordinary woman. In Echoes she also marries a nobleman. 個性 Despite being naturally gifted with magic, Delthea is not interested in training her abilities, using it in Alm's group because she likes helping him, only to seal it after the war. She is bright and cheerful, though a bit of a selfish little girl. Constantly making fun of Luthier, her supports make it clear that she does love him and would like to be friends deep down, quick to defend him when Clair does the same. 在遊戲中 外傳 Recruitment In Chapter 3, talk to her at the Water Gate if she survived the previous battle. 基礎數據 |-|Enemy= |-|Ally= 進階數據 |30% |50% |30% |20% |30% |10% |0% |} 總體 Delthea is an extreme glass cannon, and an above average Magic unit if trained. She starts with excellent overall stats for a Level 3 unit (including a whopping 15 Resistance, the most of any Magic user aside from the Pre-Promoted Tatiana) and comes equipped with a Prayer Ring, which guarantees a critical hit if the holder is under half health. On top of her good stats, she has an extremely aggressive spell list with lots of hard hitting 2 range spells. She starts with Aura, which is already one of the most powerful spells available to Mages in Gaiden, and if you level her a lot she will eventually learn Ragnarok, the most powerful spell in the game, and she is the only character aside from 賽莉卡 able to learn it. However, Delthea does have several downsides to her. She is one of the few Mages in the game that does not learn 雷電 (Nomah being the other, though 羅賓 and Atlas lack it as well if you choose to make them Mages), and thus does not have a spell with 3 range. She also has subpar HP growth and terrible Defense growth, as well as average Speed growth. On top of this, almost all of her spells deduct lots of HP when used other than her base Fire spell, which can burn through her low health quickly. All of these factors combined means she needs to be extremely well protected in order to be effective. But despite these weaknesses, she is capable of dealing more damage than any other Magic unit in the game and is one of the best Magic units. Echoes: Shadows of Valentia 基礎數據 |-|Enemy= |-|Ally= *Due to equpped Prayer Ring Personal Max Stats |52 |43 |38 |41 |40 |37 |40 |} 進階數據 |30% |70% |35% |55% |40% |20% |4% |} Supports * 克萊爾 * Luthier Passive Supports * None Overall In Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Delthea has received a rather substantial change statistically, focusing more on Attack, Speed, Luck and Resistance whilst losing out in HP, Skill and Defense. Arguably, she qualifies for the Est archetype, as her explosively high growths and potential are moderated by her (comparatively) poor start. Apart from receiving the moderately useful Rewarp skill at Level 10 Priestess/Saint, her spell list remains unchanged from Gaiden... which is an issue, since she continues to lack any 1-3 range spells. While Seraphim remains an effective combat spell, Aura and Ragnarok may become more a hindrance than a help to her due to their high HP costs and weights, and since she lacks Thunder and Sagittae as aforementioned, she will require the investment of a Mage Ring to bring her up to speed and reverse her low movement even after promotion. Speaking of her promotion, it may be difficult to bring her to that and therefore partially mitigate her awful bulk due to promotional gains, as she starts out at only Level 3 (although high bases relative to her level help with that somewhat). Finally, she has significant issues with her Enemy Phase performance due to her bulk problems, therefore ensuring that she be heavily protected from enemy fire and most of her action be mitigated to the Player Phase if she is to be kept alive. Despite these glaring flaws, however, if trained properly, her offense is nigh-unmatched due to her combination of high bases and growths, although such investment may not be possible in, say, LTC or efficiency runs. To conclude, Delthea is the casual player's best ally due to her raw power, and the efficiency runner and unit analyzer's worst enemy as a result of her bulk issues and poor spell list. 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》 敘述 ;Free Spirit :A naturally talented mage who hates training and hard work. Has a brother, Luthier登場作品：Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. 基礎數據 稀有度： 赤之魔道 |Skill= Dark Aura 祈禱 }} 技能 武器 奧義 被動 名言 Gaiden Battle Quote Death Quotes Quote if Tatarrah is killed Echoes: Shadows of Valentia :Delthea/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes Heroes :Delthea/Heroes Quotes 可能結局 外傳 :"After sealing away her magic, she lived on happily as a single woman." 回聲 另一個英雄王 :"After the war, Delthea decided to lock away her magic and pursue a wild and happy life as an ordinary woman. She found herself the perfect husband at court, but made a point to return to her village often, where she would liven things up with tales of her brother." 正傳以外的登場 ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Delthea is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * * Trivia * In the Japanese version of Shadows of Valentia, Delthea refers to herself using the generally masculine pronoun boku. * Her artwork in Heroes depicts her wielding the Dark Aura tome. 圖片 Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters category:聖火降魔錄英雄雲集角色